The present invention relates to wrenches, and more specifically, to a retractable/folding collapsible wrench.
A variety of wrenches including combination wrenches, hex wrenches, ratchet wrenches, work angle-adjustable wrenches, and etc. have been disclosed for grasping nuts, bolts, etc., and have appeared on the market. FIGS. 50-52 show different combination wrenches constructed according to the prior art. These conventional wrenches have a fixed length. Because the length of conventional wrenches is not adjustable, they are not suitable for use in a narrow working space. Further, because conventional wrenches are not collapsible, they occupy much storage space when not in use.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a wrench, which can be collapsed to reduce space occupation when not in use. According to one aspect of the present invention, the wrench comprises a hollow handle, two driving devices respectively moved in and out of the ends of the hollow handle between the extended position and the received position, and positioning means respectively mounted in the ends of the handle and adapted for securing the driving devices in one of a series of positions. According to another aspect of the present invention, the handle can be made having two handle elements pivoted together.